Inu Taishi, Who?
by Inu-taishi
Summary: Want to see me, my stats, my attacks? Look no further then.


Inu-Taishi, who?  
  
Hi. I guess you want to know about me. Well, for starters, my name is actually not Inu-Taishi. It is really Mika Taishi, but I got sick of it, so I just changed it. I guess describing me in word's wont help, so how about I just fill in the blanks with a Q. A. Session.  
  
Age: 14 Hair: Loose, shoulder length, burgundy Eyes: Amber Skin: Pale Race: Dog Youkai Casual Clothes: Tight black pants, red wrist bands, red tanktop with black flames, red wintercap  
  
Attacks:  
  
Claw Attacks: Black Slash: Sends waves of energy to anything with dark youki Dark Fang: Youki takes form of inu-youkai Sannkon Tetsu: Regular old slicin' and dicin' Blades of Blood: Yup. Blood takes form of blades. Poison Claws: Claws leak poison that stops wounds from healing  
  
Telepathic Attacks: Telekinesis: Maneuvers objects, inanimate or not Thought Speak: Reads minds and can have mental conversations.  
  
Sword Attacks: Kizu no Bi: The winds of fire sends several whirlwinds of firey inferno's blazing, and are controlled by telekinesis only. Bakuryuuha: No clue what it does, but Inuyasha showed me and now I'm VERY happy! ^_^ Regular old Choppin: Need I say more people?!  
  
Youki attacks: Creator: Forms objects from youki (and you can use them too.) Youki Blast: Blast of youki that can be infused with poison. Youki Whip: Whip of demonic energy. Savior: This final attempt blow takes all youki from any previous lives, and any ki, good or bad, and filters it into neutral ki you can absorb, causing a massive blockup of spirit energy, finally having it burst out in an explosion that can kill anything for up to a mile.  
  
Magic Attacks: Summoning: There are 6 elements you can call forth, if you are an experienced mage. All elements posses great power, and their own attacks that only effect the enemy.  
  
Fire: Any fire attacks used increase, and any burns double. It's special attack is the Bi Kitsune, (The Fire Fox), which will send a blaze of fire attracted to any ki. It takes the illusion abilities of a fox and is almost impossible to sense until it hits you. The Fire Element is for offense only.  
  
Water: Any water in any organism, will flow into the Water Element and become ki, available for healing. Any left over will be used to form a temporary shield. If there is an unlimited source of water nearby, or a very large one, such as a stream, river, lake, or ocean, the Water Element sends small ki attacks, but the water Element is mostly for defense and healing.  
  
Light: Any evil beings within a quarter-mile are destroyed. This Element is the most powerful, and takes all ki energy to do so, leaving you open for any long range attacks. This attack is best used in combinations, such as water or earth elements for healing and protection. Light's Special Attack is Sun Beam, which takes the sun's energy and multiplies it into ki, causing a beam, controlled by the element, to form, and can be moved like a destructive laser. Boom, baby.  
  
Dark: The dark element possess any dark being and can maipulate them. This is the evil element, and will often be unruly, so Lights must always be there to help control. Dark's Special Attack is Possesion, where they go to the largest source of evil, and possess it, causing the beast to kill itself.  
  
Earth: The earth element takes any dirt and forms a ki barrier, and takes almost no energy from you to do so. Special Attack of Earth is Vine Spin, which creates ki 'vines' similar to an energy whip.  
  
Ice: The Ice Element works best with The Water Element. Ice elements summon snow, and infuse each snowflake with a speck of ki, which will steal double that from the enemy, and give it to you. Not much at first, but when they form it's special attack, The Blizzard, It zaps a lot of your ki.  
  
I can summon all of these. My favorite attack combination? Earth first, then Ice, which gives me unlimited ki. Water next, then Fire, all while I am stealing their energy. Then I just use a few ki or claw attacks, and I win.  
  
Tada. 


End file.
